


Smothered (Covered)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Javert needs to look more closely at bottles, Javert's a tiger in the sheets, Kitchen Sex, M/M, and the streets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert grinned against his mouth and pulled back, fisting his hands into Valjean’s shirt.  “‘Please’ what, Jean? ‘Suck me, Javert’?  ‘Rub against my cock until I stain my pants’?   ‘Fuck me against the kitchen counter until I scream’?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smothered (Covered)

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the title. I just needed to reference that song...  
> This is the fault of Tumblr, since a post on my dash asked me to play the "fanfiction lube" game, and what I ended up with is used in this fic.

“J-Javert, please...”  Valjean whined as the man slammed the front door behind him without breaking their kiss.  
  
Javert grinned against his mouth and pulled back, fisting his hands into Valjean’s shirt.  “‘ _Please_ ’ what, Jean? ‘Suck me, Javert’?  ‘Rub against my cock until I stain my pants’?   ‘Fuck me against the kitchen counter until I scream’?”  
  
Valjean felt himself harden even more at Javert’s words, and shuddered into the man’s touch.  “T-The last, yes-” he moaned as he felt himself being dragged into the nearby kitchen.  
  
“There,”  Javert said, flinging him face-first into the counter as he bent him over and began to run his fingers through Valjean’s white curls as he nipped at the back of his neck, “stay there while I get the damn lube,”  he finished, giving the other man’s backside a rough smack for emphasis.  
  
“N-no, Javert, I can’t-can’t wait,”  Valjean moaned as he felt the head of his cock begin to leak.  
  
Javert smirked, though his trousers were no less tented than his partner’s.  “Eager, aren’t we?” he breathed against Valjean’s neck as he reached around to undo the other man’s pants, grabbing a bottle from the counter at random and praying it was some type of Cosette’s hand lotion or the like.  He’d curse Valjean for making his cock smell like a sea breeze later.  
  
“Y-Yes,” Valjean whimpered as Javert unbuckled his pants and blindly popped the cap off, squirting the lotion into his hand as he continued to bite at the man’s jaw, “Always with you, Javert, oh, please, _please_.”   
  
“Hmm,” Javert answered, pressing his cock against Valjean, “since you ask so politely...”    
  
With that, Javert took himself in hand and began to spread the lube over himself, knowing that at this point Valjean wouldn’t mind being taken unprepared.  Still, he gently prodded a finger at the other man’s entrance, spreading a bit of the lotion inside him.  With a final huff, he pressed himself against Valjean once more and slid in.  
  
****  
  
Valjean came out of his haze first, as usual, and immediately noted the stain he’d left on the front of the counter.  Thank goodness Cosette wasn’t due over for several more hours. He nudged his body backwards, startling Javert, who remained with his face buried against his back.  
  
Javert groaned and lurched forward, effectively separating them.  “Dear God, must we move?”  He huffed as Valjean turned around and began to stroke his hip in comfort, but he still leaned into the touch.  “I’m taking a damn nap, then.”  
As Javert stepped backwards to gather his clothing, however, Valjean quickly noticed something, well, wrong about Javert’s anatomy.  
  
“Javert?” he said tentatively, face flushing.  
  
“Yes, Jean?”  Javert replied, straightening up again, pants in hand.  
  
“You’ve got something on your, _well,_ it’s rather-” he tried, gesturing downwards.  
  
Javert looked down at himself in response, taking in the pale splotches and lines covering his cock.  
  
Valjean looked backwards at the counter and grimaced.  “That was Cosette’s new foundation!  Dear God, Javert, did you use it as...?”  
  
Javert nodded and raised an eyebrow, seemingly unperturbed.  “Well, if I’ve got it on me, there’s no way you haven’t.  Come on,” he said, grabbing Valjean’s hand, “A shower and a nap it is.”


End file.
